A ghost among vampires
by Funnybombninja
Summary: Krystal has flown to a rainy Fork's Washington to find and fight the next clone but when supernatural creatures show up Krystal might have it in over her head.
1. Arrival

Hello I'm back with another part of the Krystal Phantom series.  
If your new to this you most likely want to start at the beginning.  
The first one is called Krystal Phantom.  
The reason I'm late is because I broke my left wrist and can't move my fingers through the brace they have on me. Sorry.  
Here we go  
Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Twilight.  
I know I'm forgetting something.

Krystal pov.  
I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I groaned and sat up. I know that I probably should be getting ready to say goodbye to it but I really don't want to wake up to it blinding me. I grabbed my bag and pulled out some clothes. I dragged myself to the bathroom and changed into them. I walked out of the bathroom and Rose dragged me right back in. She closed the door and asked me "don't tell anyone but I think I like beast boy. Do you think you can find out if he likes me?" I nodded and phased out of the bathroom. I placed my clothes back into my bag. I then pulled the bag onto my shoulders and walked out of my room. I plugged my nose and walked through the door into beast boys room. The nose plug didn't work well. I felt like throwing up. I saw beast boy was awake and drawing something. I turned invisible and walked up behind him. The drawing was of a red heart with two names in it. "Beast boy" and "Rose". I'm guessing that beast boy likes Rose. I smiled and phased back out. I turned visible as Rose was walking by. I grabbed her arm and said "he does." Then I let to of her and walked into the living room where everyone except beast boy was. I sat in a chair and waited for him. I began to nod off when he walked in. I shot up and said "guys. I have a announcement." Everyone looked at me and I said "I have to leave now. This has been awesome but I have to find the next clone. I'll come back for sure but I have to leave now." Every Titan yelled "Wait what?" My family just sighed. They were probably used to it a bit more. Beside they knew that I going to leave sooner or later. Starfire ran over to me and said "why must you do the leaving friend Krystal?" I said "as I said I've got to find the next clone. The one here was turned to ashes. So I'm going to somewhere names Forks Washington to find the next one." Raven motioned for me to follow her so I followed her down a bunch of hallways and into the garage. She didn't stop. She walked until she found a dark corner and stood in it. I stopped a couple feet away. She turned towards me with a small smile on her face. She then said "Thanks. For everything. And you are right about Thanatos. He really likes me. He'd go to the ends of the universe for me and be ready to do it again. I like him too. So thanks." I nodded and said "your welcome. Lets go up. I'm leaving in a couple minutes so I'll get there in a few hours or so." She had a look of confusion on but followed me upstairs. I walked up onto the roof where everyone else was and went ghost. I gave everyone a hug and then jumped into the air. I then got a idea and I made a huge red heart out of crystal and made it explode into dust. I took off, while putting all of my energy into my speed. There was a huge "BANG" and everything blurred. I faced west and put more speed on till I was going full speed. I would be able to get to Forks within a hour or two if I didn't lose energy so quickly and I wasn't hungry. I would have to stop at least once to get something to eat and rest up. If I pushed myself to the limit that is. I began to fly higher and higher. I love the feeling of freedom that flying gives me. I smiled as I closed my eyes. I knew that some ghost could sleep when they fly but I wasn't that skilled especially when I was going faster than the speed of sound. I opened my eyes as I soared above cloud level. I made a camera and took a few pictures. The scene from up here was breathtaking. Luckily as a ghost I didn't need to breath. I then began to play with my crystal powers. I made a bunch of random shapes and animals. Eventually I got bored and began to sink towards the ground as my stomach growled. I didn't see any towns or city's for as far as the ghostly enhanced eye could see. That was a problem. And my energy levels were extremely low. Another problem. I sighed as I kept going. I would normally make a portal but I needed to have a idea of what the place looked like or it could end up anywhere. I knew from experience. I kind of tried it and ended up underwater. My bedroom in the GZ was then flooded. But it was funny to see dads face when he opened the door. I smiled at the memory. I looked down again to see a small town approaching rapidly. Good. I'm starved. I stopped and landed behind a small Subway. I changed into my human form groaning as my stomach growled again. I walked around the building and entered it. I walked over to a tired looking collage boy and he asked me what I wanted. I looked over the menu before deciding to get a veggie sub and a coke. The dude made the sub and filled up a cup of coke. He gave me them and I gave him some money. Then I sat at a small table in the corner and began to eat. I looked out the window to see a family of four across the street at a small park. A dad a mom a son and a daughter. They were having fun. I smiled and finished up. I pulled my laptop out of my bag and pulled up a map. I scanned it until I saw a small blue dot showing me where I was. I was in a small town in Kansas. Great. I looked over to Washington and looked just under Seattle till I found Forks. I gauged the distance and decided that if I stopped in Denver for a nap for a hour or so I could get there in three or four hours. I nodded and put the computer back in my bag. I walked outside and around to the back of the subway. Once there I changed into my alter ego and took off into the air. I faced west again and took off. I smiled as I poured all my energy into going as fast as I possibly could.

Time skip. Three hours. Thirty two minutes.  
I frowned as I saw the huge bank of clouds. I was at Forks. I said goodbye to the sun and dived beneath the clouds. It was raining. Of course. I turned intangible and looked around for someplace to sleep. I could buy food but I needed a place to sleep. But the only place was the schools. I sighed as I dived into one of the high school buildings. It had a bunch of textbooks stacked on one shelf. I made sure that the windows were closed and had curtains over them before I turned tangible. I sighed as I realized that I would need to move the desks to have room to sleep. There were six big tables that served as the desks. I placed my hands on one and lifted it up and carried it over to the back of the room. I placed it down as I began to silently thank ghostly super strength. I moved the rest to the back of the room and then I moved the teachers desk to the back also. Good thing it wasn't attached to the floor. I took a single chair and sat down. I changed to human and sighed. I took my bag off and began to sort it out looking for a certain paper. It had sank to the bottom of the bag again. I grabbed it and looked at it.

Clone number: 7  
Clone ghostly weakness: only can fly and shoot ecto-rays without destabilizing.  
Clone ghostly strength: something is odd about its ecto-rays. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end.  
Clone physical weakness: as far as I can tell its dangerously close to destabilizing if it uses anything other than ecto-rays or flight.

Good to know. I smiled as I realized that I would have a advantage over him. I had a full arsenal of ghost powers along with my crystal powers. Great. I yawned and sat back. I was exhausted from flying here. I stood up and pushed the chair back. I then raised my hand and crystal formed on the floor. It took the shape of a bed and I smiled. I walked over to it and laid down in it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Was that okay? Please tell me what you thing. And if you have a better title for this story then tell me and if I like it I'll change it.


	2. Car crash

Okay. I'm back.  
Sorry. I had writers block but I killed it.  
Still looking for a better title.

I opened my eyes when I heard the telltale sounds of a key turning in a lock. I jumped out of the rapidly disappearing bed as the door opened. A older man with a short white beard opened the door and gasped.  
I ran past him and into the freezing rain. I shivered as I kept running. Great. Not even twenty-four hours in Forks till I was discovered. Where am I going to sleep now. I growled and ran down the street with my feet spending more time into the air than on the ground.  
I heard the screeching of tires to my left and when I turned my head I saw a police car less than five feet away. I felt the bumper strike my hip and a loud "Crack" echoed in my ears. My head hit the road and everything turned black.

Everything hurt. Especially my hip and my head. What hit me. Wait. I know. A cop car. I opened my eyes to a plain white room.  
I was hooked up to a small machine that was beeping. A small bag of blood was hanging on a pole and a thin tube connected it to my arm. I groaned as I tried to sit up. Key word being tried. My left arm wouldn't work. My right arm did but it hurt really badly.  
I knew that I would have to get up at some point before the doctors or nurses come in to question me about my strange blood and insane rate of healing. Not to mention a couple scars from the dissection a while back. I considered going ghost till I saw the small camera in the corner. Even though the world knew of halfas I wanted to keep my secret from the majority of the world. I used my right arm and this time managed to get into a sitting position when a super pale man came in.  
I would have thought he was a ghost if it wasn't for the fact that my ghost sense never went off. At least while I was awake.  
He saw that I was awake and he said to himself "wow. I thought that she wouldn't be awake for at least a week."  
Then to me "I don't know how your awake but you broke half the bones in your body, mostly on your left side, and you should be laying down. Now I suggest laying down unless you want me to knock you out."  
I gave him a look that said 'really?' He grabbed a needle off a small table and held it up. I gave it a look and sighed. Let him try. I knew that mom had trouble knocking dad out with drugs because of his ghost side dissolving the drug. It took a ton to knock him out. I'm hoping that I had the same resistance. He pushed the needle into the tube and pushed the end of it. I began to feel slightly sleepy but it was easy not to pass out. But I needed to get the doctor to leave the room so I let myself fall backwards onto the bed and I used my ghost half to slow down my breathing and my heart. I closed my eyes and used my ghost half to enhance my hearing.  
I heard him sigh and whisper "what is going on?" Quiet enough that even I had trouble hearing it with my super freaky hearing.  
Then there was footsteps. The door opening. More footsteps. The door closing. More fading footsteps. I waited until I couldn't hear them anymore and my eyes shot open. I scanned the room and saw that it was empty. I used my right arm to unhook all the tubes and wires from me. Then I used my right arm and sat up. I threw my legs out of the bed and stood up. A wave of pain shot through me and I nearly fell down. My left leg hurt. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
I stood up and grabbed my bag, which had no zipper at the moment, and limped into the bathroom. A small tinted black window was above the toilet. I opened it as far as possible, which was a foot and a half, and went ghost. There wasn't a camera in the bathroom luckily. I turned invisible and floated up a couple inches. Better. I phased through the wall and slowly flew towards the trees. My left side ached less than before but it still ached. I stopped about a hundred feet from the hospital and tried to move my left arm. I swung it forward and a small bit of pain shot through me. Strange. A few minutes ago I couldn't even move it. I began to move my hand and arm like normal and the pain faded rapidly. Soon it was like it was never injured. Freaky healing powers rock. Then I heard sirens.  
I turned to see four police car going down the street. I smiled as I thought "if they manage to get me I'll release all the ghosts from my thermos into the real world." I smiled as I began to fly over town in search of a new place to sleep. Talking about sleep how long was I passed out for? I guess I'll find out later.  
Time skip. Four minutes.  
Great. Not one place in town that would work. I guess I'll have to go out of town a little unless I either stay with someone or I sleep in a store. I'm not going to stay with anyone if I can help it. And I don't want to go out of town in case of a emergency. So a store it is. I found a small sporting goods store and phased into it. I didn't read the name. I flew down to the camping supplies isle and saw a few tents set up for display.  
I headed for a small one down by the end. I didn't want a bigger one. Something small. I landed outside it and saw a small zipper that goes along the middle. I pulled it down and looked inside. A small sleeping bag was set up along with a small electric handheld lamp. I smiled as I crouched and crawled inside. I turned and pulled the zipper up and then I changed to my human side and took my bag off. I stuffed it in the back and laid down in the sleeping bag. I yawned and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Degath pov.  
I felt the stupid thermos getting weaker as a ghost drilled into it. Whoever it was would be destroyed painlessly for freeing me. Everything else would die very painfully especially that stupid little girl clockwork favors so much. She will be the first to die from my hand. I began to chuckle as I planned my destruction of earth.

No ones pov.  
All over earth and the ghost zone earthquakes could be felt. It lasted less that five seconds and a huge chill was felt as everything shook. The more sensitive people could fell something strange about it. Something ghostly.

How's that. Is it better than block O' text?


	3. A not so friendly fight

Please tell me if I messed up Renessmees name.

Krystal pov

I woke up to the room shaking. Things were falling over and the temperature dropped. I heard something crack and I jumped out of the sleeping bag and took off grabbing my backpack on the way. I slung it over my shoulders and phased through anything that was in my way.  
I ran through the doors, startling a man and woman, who had a set of key and were standing against the doors, and kept running down the street staying intangible. A few second after it started it stopped and the temperature went back to normal. I stopped running and sat in the middle of the street looking at everything. Nothing seemed badly damaged. The worst was a large sealed crack going down the street. I heard car alarms going off and people yelling.  
A few police cars and ambulances raced around. I walked over to the sidewalk and turned tangible. I put a look of worry and confusion on my face, which wasn't hard, and began to walk around. I saw a police car coming towards me and I turned and began to walk back. I didn't need a police officer to find me and then try to find my parents. Oh crap. I better call them.  
I began to walk down the street towards the forest when I felt someone grab my shoulder. I fought the instinct to throw whoever it was down the street and turned to face them. It was a older man with slightly grey hair. He was wearing a police uniform and the badge said something along the lines of 'Swan' and 'chief'. He was in utter shock when he saw my face. Then I realized the he must have been the one to hit me. There was no other reason I could think of to explain why he was in shock. I then looked towards the woods and took off at a reasonable pace so no one really noticed me.  
I reached the woods quite fast and then let it all out. I took off as fast as possible and didn't stop until I was sure that I was far away from the city. Then I stopped and pulled out my phone. Before I began to call anyone I decided to go ghost because I felt that something dangerous was in the forest. I went ghost and dialed my moms phone. I put it to my ear and waited a couple seconds. Then mom picked up.  
"Who is this?" She asked.  
I replied with "Krystal."  
"Oh. Did you make it? If you did, how's everything over there? Did you meet anyone? How's the weather? Is there any-"  
"Mooooom." I whined. "Yes I made it. Everything's good other than the fact that it hasn't stopped raining. I haven properly met anyone yet. How's everything wherever your at?"  
"We're still at Titan tower. We'll be leaving tomorrow. All we have to do is give the titans their new weapons and then pack up. After that we'll be on our way back to Amity."  
I opened my mouth to speak when a pack of giant wolves jumped out of the bush. I hung up and went to jump up when I got tackled by a large black one. Pain erupted in my shoulder as his claws cut me.  
I released a ecto-ray and blasted the wolf off of me. I barely stood back up when I got tackled again. I growled and blasted it off. I blasted two more as they jumped towards me. I got to my feet and blasted another. I then took off into the forest away from the wolfs. I jumped into the air and turned to face the ocean. I heard the wolfs chasing me. Good. I slowed down slightly enough for the wolfs to catch up. I looked back and saw the black one right behind my feet.  
I gasped in alarm and sped up again. They weren't having much trouble keeping up. Of course I could go supersonic speed and be gone but I didn't do it. I turned intangible and flipped so I was flying on my back. I then looked at the wolfs and stuck my tongue out and blew a raspberry. The black wolf went crazy. I flipped back over and realized that I was nearly at the ocean. I readied my hands and just as I reached the ocean I let crystal shoot out forming a giant slide into the ocean.  
The wolfs hit the slide and slid down it. They hit the water and began to doggie paddle towards the beach. After the last wolf hit the ocean, I made the slide disappear. I flew back into the forest and didn't stop till I saw the city. I landed just outside of it and began to check myself out. Nothing to badly damaged. The worst was the huge claw marks In my shoulder but that was, strangely enough already nearly healed.  
I made it to the center of town and then stopped. I saw a small bench across the street. I smiled and then ran for it. I made it and grabbed ahold of one corner of the bench. I turned it intangible and watched as the water fell off. Then I let go and sat down before the bench could get too wet.  
I closed my eyes and began to concentrate. All of a sudden my head filled with thoughts that weren't mine. I smiled as I began to listen.  
'Is Mike coming over?'  
'What is that girl doing? And who is she? No one has moved in. Maybe she's just visiting?'  
'What to make for dinner? How about spaghetti.'  
'Where did Renesmee run off to? I better find her before the leaches figure out she's gone.'  
That one confused me but I kept searching.  
'When is Plamius going to get here? I've been waiting for months. He said he had some of the greatest importance. So where is he? I've got places to be. Such as hunting down the lycanthropes. (A/N is that how you spell the Latin meaning of werewolf. My autocorrect is trying to "help" so if its wrong blame it on autocorrect) He better get here fast or I'm going back to hunting.'  
There it is. I opened my eyes and stopped focusing. The voices in my head disappeared and I began to walk. The thought came from somewhere near a few houses. I began to run a reasonable speed till I reached the neighborhood. I stopped and look around.  
About seventy paces away was two people. One I knew. The other I didn't. The one I knew was Plasmius. I smiled as I began to slowly walk towards them. They didn't notice me. I used my ghost half to enhance my hearing and began to listen to them.  
"What did you wish to talk about M-M-Master"  
"I came here to warn you. Another clone is on her way to destroy you. Be careful. Wait. Never mind the wait. She's already here."  
He looked over at me and smiled evilly. I stopped and turned. I got about three feet before a hand grabbed my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw Vlad standing there with his hand on my shoulder. He was smiling evilly. I glared at him and he kept smiling.  
The clone walked over to us and said "This is the clone that's oh so powerful? She looks like she could lose a battle against a baby. She's weak. Let me take her on. I'll show her who's stronger."  
Vlad looked over to him and then nodded. Then Vlad walked over to the sidewalk in the other side of the street. Then there was a bright flash of light and when I turned back to the clone I saw a deeply pale teenager in a black tank top and white jeans with a black pair of tennis shoes on. I crouched and went ghost. I noticed a bunch of people watching us.  
I turned my head towards them and yelled "GET OUT OF HERE NO-"  
I was then blasted into a house and I heard people yelling and running around. I groaned and stood up. I let ectoplasm form in my hand and then I shot the clone with my ecto-rays. He slid back a couple steps and shot back. I jumped into the air and flew up about fifty feet.  
I yelled down to him "Come on. The box ghost is more challenging than you. And I can catch him with both arms behind my back and being blindfolded."  
His face grew red and he shot another two ecto-rays at me. I dodged to the side and he growled. More ecto-rays flew towards me and I dodged again. I fake yawned and he growled and flew towards me. I dodged again and blew a raspberry at him. He turned and I saw his face. His face could make a tomato jealous. I laughed and he growled and charged again. I dodged again and turned to face him. He turned again and charged up a huge ecto-ray above his head. He threw it and I dodged. I smirked and he went crazy. He began to shot hundreds of ecto-rays at me. I turned intangible and fell into the ground. I flew a few feet away and came back up out of the ground. He was facing away from me. Perfect. I charged up my biggest ecto-rays and launched them at him. Then I felt a burning pain in my side where his first ecto-ray had hit me. I looked down and wished I hadn't. My suit had melted in that area and so had my skin. The ectoplasm underneath was mostly burned and I could see my stomach, liver, and a few ribs. I looked back up just in time to get hit by another ecto-ray. That one landed a little above my stomach. Not good. I got up and glared at him. I raised both hands towards him and I shot crystal at him. He looked shocked. It hit him and he got blasted into a house. My vision began to go black around the edges. He got up and went to shoot me when Vlad raised his hand to stop him. The clone nodded and lowered his hands. Then vlad began to walk away. The clone followed him. Then I saw a bright flash of light and I blacked out.

Okay. Well there's another chapter.


	4. Save the lady

I groaned as I woke up. I felt horrible. My side and chest hurt. I had a pounding headache. All in all I didn't feel well. I looked down to my stomach. It had a hospital gown covering it. Great I lifted it up and saw nearly smooth skin. A few scars were still there. The worst was the Y cuts from being dissected. But the melted skin was gone. Usually whatever wounds I get in ghost form transfer over to my human side. Maybe that's the sideeffect from his ecto-rays. It only melts the ectoplasm on ghosts. I sat up and placed my feet on the ground. I looked around. A small camera was in the corner of the room. I went to stand up just as the door opened. The pale guy came through the door and stopped.  
Then he sighed and said "I guess that I shouldn't be surprised since you managed to escape even though you shattered your left side and I pumped you with enough sedatives to knock out three grown men because any less wouldn't affect you. So what are you?"  
I didn't answer. I looked around for a second before I got completely up. Then I began to walk to the bathroom. The guy stopped me before I got three steps.  
He then said "I like your enthusiasm but when I gorgeous back you had two large holes in your side and chest. I don't know how but after about ten minutes it began to heal faster than anything I've seen. Now what are you?"  
I turned towards him and began to study him. There were a few scars on his arms and a bite mark on his neck. He was glowing a little. Wait. Not glowing. Sparkling. I almost began to all out laugh. But I didn't. After a second I realized that it looked like he took a bath in glitter. He took a few steps back and I saw that he walked with the most graceful steps that I've ever seen. And he walked faster than most humans. I then began to concentrate and my head filled with voices. I focused on the guy in front of me's voice.  
"What is she? And why is she staring at me? I don't think that she can see anything unusual about me. Even if she does she'll probably something other than the fact that in not human."  
I stopped concentrating and the voice disappeared. I had what I needed. I turned and began to walk towards the bathroom again. He stopped me again.  
I turned towards him and said "I need to use the bathroom. Or is that against the law?"  
He let go and I walked into the bathroom. I locked the door and saw that there was no cameras in here. Good. I could have confronted the doctor about him not being human but I wanted to escape. I could always talk to him later. I went ghost and phased through the wall. I began to fall towards the ground. I smiled and began to defy gravity by floating. I began to float away when I heard a cry of pain coming from the forest. I turned towards it and blasted off. I heard the scream again and I followed it till I saw a lady in a dress. There was a mountain lion attacking her. I dove down behind the lion and grabbed it around the middle. I lifted it up and grew it to the side. I grabbed the lady and jumped into the air she screamed again.  
I yelled back "Quiet. I'm getting you to the city."  
She then yelled "But my son is in there. You have to get him."  
I nodded and dropped her off in the city. Then I turned back and raced into the forest again. I heard someone yell mommy and I followed it. I saw the little boy. I smiled till I saw the mountain lion crawling towards him. I dropped in between the boy and the lion. The lion roared and pounced. I grabbed the little boy and tried to take off. I failed because the lion jumped on my back and began to tear it up. I gasped in pain and threw it off. I began to run full speed for the city. I heard the lion behind me. Great. I made it and gave the kid to the lady. Then I heard a roar and turned to see the lion coming for me. I took off back into the forest to lead it away from the city. I looked over my shoulder to see it chasing me. Good. I looked back to in front of me just in time to get clothes lined by a branch. Ow. I laid on the ground for a moment before I realized that I was being chased. I got up and tried to take off again. But I had started to run when the lion jumped on me. It's claws dug into my skin. I went intangible and it sank through me. Why didn't I think of that earlier. I kept running so I could get the lion as far away from the city as possible. Then I ran into a problem. Literally. I ran into a field of red flowers that began to burn me. My intangibility failed and I fell as my legs gave out. The lion pounced and I instinctively raised my arm to try to cover myself. A bunch of crystal rose up above me and I felt my powers returning. There was a thump and I turned to see the lion sliding off the dome. I blinked and sighed. I laid back and sat up as pain shot through me. I slowly stood up and nearly fell back down as black stole the edges of my vision. Great. I took a deep breath and began to float. A little better. I released the breath and let the dome dissolve. The burning feeling returned and I changed back to human. It burned. I threw out a arm as I saw the lion consign towards me and surprisingly the field began to die. It was like it began to speed up time around the field. The flowers wilted and turned brown. The lion disappeared and black took my vision over.

Clockworks Pov.  
I stood up as I felt the time stream alter slightly. I closed my eyes and gazed upon the broken time stream. The end was coming and the time stream began to break down. The Observants were in panic as they lost all power. Most ghosts were losing power. I unfortunately was one of them. All I could do was look at the time stream. My time powers were gone and I was unable to make portals. Young Daniel was losing sleep as he tried to sort this out but was unable to because he hasn't heard the legends. Even I was terrified. Pharaoh was also. Dan hasn't heard of it yet but I'm sure he'll escape and figure out. Then he'll try to go against it and be destroyed. Because even though not many ghost realized but the legends were only half true. The only thing that was wrong is that in the legends it wasn't to much more powerful than pharaoh. It's wrong. It make pharaohs power look like a dim lightbulb against the sun. It has the power to destroy the very essence of life if it wanted. But unfortunately it wanted to cause pain and terror amongst everything. Because the legend of Degath is stronger and worse than the legends. And only one little girl can stop her. The one that is already finding her time powers. Little Krystal Fenton.

How's that chapter. I want to see your comments. Please review. Until next time this is Funnybombninja signing out. Bye.


End file.
